Stefan Meets The Fiancé
by Mahanny
Summary: Smut. Set in season 7, in the 3 years later period. Imagine if Caroline had been engaged to just some random guy and not Alaric.


Caroline rubbed her neck as she left the bathroom. Surely the 30 minute-bubble bath had turned out to be great after what had happened the day before. She tied her robe and walked barefoot towards the wardrobe as she felt how water drops fell from the ends of her hair.

She opened a drawer to look for one of her nightgowns when she felt a gust of wind move her hair. She gripped the drawer with her hand and closed her eyes, feeling his scent immediately.

She glanced at the window, open, and sighed.

"You shouldn't be here" she said bitterly before shutting the drawer and turning around to him, folding her arms.

Stefan had his back to her, and he had taken the photograph of her and her fiancé of the bedside table. Both of them were smiling, but anyone who knew Caroline would realize that her expression was not as happy as the one of the guy.

He placed the photo back in its place and turned around to her, putting a hand inside the pocket of his jeans. Caroline gave him a scowl, but when she noticed how Stefan gave her a quick look up and down helplessly, she remembered that all she was wearing was a robe and panties under it. She cleared her throat and tightened the robe further against her as he averted his eyes quickly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said.  
"You did that yesterday already, remember? You found me, saved me from the paws of your huntress, and made sure that Tyler brought me home, safe. You fulfilled your duty."

Stefan looked into her eyes and she looked back at him with one of the hardest gazes he had ever seen.

"When are you going to stop?" he snapped. "You know why I had to do it."  
"Exactly, which means you shouldn't be here, don't you think? Didn't you leave so your new enemy wouldn't hurt me? Didn't you leave because otherwise I'd be in danger, Stefan?"

He clenched his fists.

"Didn't you leave, without even asking me my opinion, without asking, without even letting me take the decision to go with you, because the huntress was very dangerous and could hurt me? Wow, flash news! She kidnapped me and hurt me. I guess that you leaving didn't stop the inevitable, huh?"

Stefan looked at her in silence. He had never seen her so angry. And the worst thing is that deep down he knew she was right.

"What? You're not going to say anything?" she said, digging her finger in his chest, pushing him slightly to provoke him. Stefan gritted his teeth.  
"When will you understand that I couldn't put you in danger?!" he snapped suddenly. "When will you understand that I couldn't let her use you to get to me, that I couldn't let her hurt you?!"  
"And when will you understand that I make my own decisions?! When are you going to realize that we were two, you and I, and that it wasn't fair that you didn't let me choose?! When will you understand that I'm tired of you leaving and coming back over and over again?! Of you never letting me in 100%? Of…?"

She started talking nonstop, angrily. But he was not able to listen, and he did not want to. He just watched her lips moving without stopping. He tightened his jaw and gulped, and when Caroline realized he was not listening, she pushed him again to make him react, but he could only think of one thing.

He grabbed both sides of her face and pressed his lips against hers without thinking twice. Because he wanted to do it, damn it, he wanted and this time he would not restrain himself. Caroline would be able to break his neck afterwards if she wanted, but he would not leave without feeling what it was like to kiss her again. Three years had been enough to live without that gift.

He stood still for a moment with his forehead pressed against hers, giving her the opportunity to pull away and even punch him, but Caroline was completely frozen, and he took it as green light to continue.

He pressed his lips against hers again, parting them with his tongue and tangling his fingers in her hair. Caroline grabbed his neck with her hands and pulled him further to her as he bit her lower lip with despair and fiercely. He let one of his hands drop to her cleavage, and she shivered at feeling his touch against her skin again.

She pushed him against the nearest wall after vamp-speeding them and Stefan moaned against her mouth, biting her lip a little more than usual. He slid his hands down her body over the robe, touching her slowly and admiring her curves with his touch, until he found the hem of it and put his hands under it, cupping her butt, squeezing it as he felt the fabric of the lingerie. It was torture.

He turned her around and pushed her against the wall as he ran his lips down her cheek, her chin, her neck. Caroline bit her own lip, sensing his erection against the lower part of her belly. She could not be more wet.

Something that Stefan noticed when he stroked her over the panties, feeling her arousal. He put a finger under them and rubbed her clit. Caroline bit her lip again to contain a moan as Stefan untied the knot of her robe with his hand while kissing her neck.

He opened it completely and captured one of her nipples with his lips. Caroline swallowed, opening her eyes, staring at the opposite wall. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his head to her breasts. She slid her hands between them to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down along with his pants with some difficulty, but they finally fell to his knees and his dick went up freely and brushed her groin.

She was going to grab it when Stefan gripped her wrists with his hands and lift her arms above her head.

"Stop" he said in a whisper against her ear. Caroline was breathing heavily. He was kidding, right?

But then she felt his mouth closing around her other nipple again, licking it with his tongue. She closed her eyes, feeling Stefan's mouth going down her belly, and more down and down until his teeth collided with her panties. Caroline swallowed hard when he tore them off, tearing them up, and he buried his face between her legs.

She opened her eyes widely and held her breath at sensing his tongue against her most sensitive spot. He closed his lips around her clit and then licked her with skill. Her throat let out a little moan and she squeezed his shoulders with her fingers.

She could feel her muscles tightening, unable to believe that just with his mouth and 3 minutes, he was about to make her come. But then he stood up and lifted one of her legs with his arm. He looked at her for two brief seconds before entering her. Caroline's back hit the wall at the same time she let out a little cry. Stefan buried his face in her neck and hair, enjoying how Caroline squeezed his dick with her walls, tightening around him.

He pulled out and in again easily at how wet she was. He put his hands under her robe again and lifted her in the air. Caroline wrapped his waist with her legs and his neck with her arms as he pushed inside her. And then he started a frantic pace, stroking her clit with his thumb, his parted lips crashing against her neck.

Caroline thought she heard the engine of a known car on the street, but right now she could not think clearly. She closed her eyes tightly and brought her mouth closer to his ear.

"Deeper" she said breathlessly.

Stefan pushed deeply and Caroline could feel how her walls tightened around him, how her groins and her legs were starting to shake and how the feeling of the orgasm ran from her toes to her head. She moaned and moaned endlessly against his ear and the fact that Stefan was accelerating the thrusts more, if possible, and that he was letting out little groans against her neck made her realize that he was about to come too.

Caroline heard the engine of the car turning off in front of the house.

"Caroline" Stefan whispered against her skin before letting out a final groan, relieved, and cumming inside her.

He threw his head back slowly and looked at her, breathing heavily. She stared back at him without knowing what to say as she put her foot on the ground and tied her robe and he buttoned his jeans.

"Caroline…"  
"Shh" she said suddenly, looking at the window and listening intently.

Someone closed the door of the car. _His_ car.

"He's here" she said in a whisper.

Jamie opened the door of the house and saw Caroline with a guy, standing next to the couch.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know we had visit" Jamie said with a smile, leaving the briefcase on the chair and approaching them.  
"Jamie" Caroline said, nervously. "This is…" she looked at Stefan hesitantly. "Stefan, and old friend from Mystic Falls."

Stefan shook his hand and Jamie smiled at him.

"Oh, well, finally I meet one of your friends!" Jamie said, shaking Stefan's hand. "Although you'd never told me about him."

Stefan looked at Caroline from the corner of his eye, but she looked away quickly, tightening the know of her robe discreetly, and remembering that she was not wearing any underwear.

"You're staying for dinner, Stefan?" Jamie asked him.  
"Uh… No, I just was passing by" he lied "Maybe another time."

Jamie nodded and headed to the rack to hang his coat. Caroline's eyes followed him, wishing that the awkward moment came to an end. Her heart, however, started to beat fast when Stefan took a step forward and kissed her on the cheek. Slowly, pressing his lips against her skin, his left hand on the small of her back, his right one on her stomach.

Jamie was looking at the screen of his phone without realizing anything and Caroline swallowed hard.

"It's been a pleasure to see you again, Caroline" Stefan said, staring into her eyes. She felt a tingle in her stomach. And even if she wanted to kill him, she also wanted to undress him all over again.

Stefan walked over to the door.

"Bye, Jamie" Stefan said, opening the door.  
"Come back when you want, Stefan" Jamie replied. Stefan nodded and gave Caroline a last look before closing the door behind him.

Caroline looked at the ground, thinking that she was going to have a heart attack, and still feeling the ghost of Stefan's mouth between her legs.

"He seems a good guy" Jamie said. He looked up from his phone at her. "Care, honey, are you okay? You look pale."

Caroline swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


End file.
